


Onesies and Ponies and Humiliation

by Ambereyedwolfchild



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jim watches MLP because of reasons, M/M, Sick Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyedwolfchild/pseuds/Ambereyedwolfchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is the only man in the world who can say no to James Moriarty. Until Jim is ill that is, then he's as helpless as everyone else.</p>
<p>Day 11 of my 30 Day OTP Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onesies and Ponies and Humiliation

**_Day 11: Wearing Onesies_ **

Sebastian was probably the only man in the world who could say no to Jim Moriarty, a fact he shamelessly took advantage of.  He obviously didn’t dare say no, or suggest anything but complete obedience, in front of clients or other employees but in private… he’d almost say they were equals. There was one, and just one, situation where Sebastian just couldn’t say no to Jim no matter how much he wanted to. When Jim got ill, as rare as that is, Sebastian was helpless. The man was just so pitifully _cute._

It was this weakness that had led him to the situation he was in now. Sebastian was curled up on the sofa, trying his hardest to pretend he wasn’t dressed in the most ridiculous thing he’d ever laid eyes on. Jim had been waiting with the tiger onesie when Sebastian had got home from work, giving him a wide eyed pleading look with his bottom lip caught between his teeth. The sniper had sighed but taken the stupid thing, getting changed quickly and curling up on the sofa.

Jim had reappeared from the bedroom not long later, dressed in a similar onesie that was designed to look like a cat, little ears poking off the hood and a long black tail. He’d dropped into Sebastian’s lap with a coughing fit, shoulders shaking hard as he hid his face in Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian sighed, rubbing Jim’s back lightly and waiting until the coughs subsided. “D’you want to watch some telly, Kitten?” He asked softly, keeping his hand moving on the Irishman’s back.

After a moment of quiet contemplation Jim nodded slowly, blinking up at Sebastian trustingly from under the thick whiskers of the onesie’s hood before shifting to rest his head on the sniper’s shoulder so he could see the television screen. Sebastian reached across for the remote, switching onto one of the shows that they had recorded for just this kind of occasion and selecting a random episode. As the screen lit up brightly Jim relaxed slightly, the familiarity of the situation comforting him.

Jim had his childish moments at the best of times but when he felt genuinely ill, as he did now, he would turn incredibly child like, depending wholly on Sebastian. He would sit quietly wherever Sebastian was, tucking himself under the man’s chin as they watched cartoons. If it had been anyone else then Sebastian would roll his eyes but it wasn’t anyone so Sebastian indulged the habits. He’d still be much happier if he could get Jim to talk though.

“What episode is this?” Sebastian asked softly, judging every one of Jim’s reactions. Jim wasn’t like everyone else. He could tell how ill he was from each unconscious twitch because he _had to._ Jim would never tell him what was wrong, he had to work that out for himself. If Jim was having one of his episodes then he’d get a waspish answer, ‘Watch it and find out.’ for example. If he was feeling really ill, Sebastian wouldn’t get an answer at all, just a tired shrug.

“S’a good one.” Jim mumbled, voice tired and quiet but just about audible over the loud theme tune. “Dashie and AJ are gonna have an Iron Pony competition.” Sebastian resisted the urge to sigh in relief. If Jim was talking then he’d be better in a day or two, nothing serious to worry about.

Sebastian couldn’t say no to Jim when he was ill, but he could think of a lot worse things than sitting with his tired boss for a few days watching cartoons. Even if he had to wear the damn tiger monstrosity.


End file.
